


Jack's day off

by Ghostlegs69



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlegs69/pseuds/Ghostlegs69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i wrote this in 3 parts for my blog:<br/>https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bootywatch-imagines</p>
<p>and i wanted to compile them together and post them here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack's day off

it wasn’t often that the old soldier was up for a night out, or anything resembling an official date. But his lover had been working extra hard lately and he was worried, which says something for one of the hardest workers to ever exist. They already looked a bit flushed when he came to pick them up, but he brushed it off. It’s not often that either of them dresses up and they were probably just embarrassed.  
They held hands and walked down the street, the night air was cool and the city lights were beautiful. They talked and laughed, having a good time but their words slurred a little bit. He tried not to notice it, they never did this and he was having such a good time. He thought maybe they’d feel better after dinner. Luckily he had reservations to a lovely place. His lover still looked flushed, and he didn’t notice that they had turned down wine and stuck with water.   
His lover is excused themselves to go to the bathroom, they threw up their nice dinner. Of course he had no way of knowing that. But they were both trying too hard to have a good time to realize what might happen next. The two had made it about five feet outside of the restaurant when it happened. He felt their grip on his arm, not really realizing what was happening at first he tried to keep walking. He heard a thud, and he no longer felt their hand. He turned around to see them on the ground. He panicked internally, but on the outside he kept his cool. He picked them up bridal style, seeing they didn’t just trip. They were completely unconscious.  
He didn’t want to call an ambulance that would draw too much attention. Instead he carried them and booked it to the nearest hospital. Which while only a couple of miles away, his worry combined with his suit left him very sweaty on arrival. As soon as they were admitted, he made a call to mercy. Setting an appointment with her for a time where he could get his s/o to her. He sat in the waiting room with his face in his hands for about an hour until a doctor called the fake name he gave. “Your spouse will be fine. It appears they collapsed due to prolonged exposure to stress and exhaustion.” He knew it in the back of his mind, but he didn’t want to admit it was his fault until this point. The doctor smiled and put their hand on his shoulder. “They are going to be fine, they just need a lighter work-load and some vacation time.”  
He was allowed to see them, and they smiled. “before you say anything Jack. I just want you to know that’s the most fun I’ve had in a while.” He sat down next to them, bringing their hand up to his face. “You have a weird sense of humor, kid.”

part2~~~~~~~

He pushed them back down into the bed. “Just tell me whatever you need and I’ll get it.” “Jack that’s not going to help.” “Just let me do it.” “I need to use the bathroom jack.” He blushed a bit and let them get up. They were in the emergency room only yesterday, and jack hadn’t completely dealt with it. Instead of just giving them a sick day, he went completely overboard. Breakfast in bed, he drew them a bath. Jack brought them every little thing they needed and it was getting on their last nerve.

When they got back he took their temperature and logged in a little journal. They sighed in aggravation. “Stop Jack, I’m over-worked I don’t have the plague.” He sighed, understanding that he had been overbearing, “I can’t just stop. I won’t forgive myself if you don’t get better.” He sat himself on the bed next to his lover, who was sitting upright under the covers. They brought their hand up to his face and stroked his cheek, “why not?” he tensed, it was a dumb question but sometimes dumb questions need to be asked because of how important the answer is. “Because it’s my fault you’ve been working so hard.” “If that’s the case…” they picked up a nearby book and lightly bumped him on the forehead with the spine. “Here’s my revenge, can you go back to normal now?” he chuckled a bit. “Listen Jack, I chose to work just as much as you chose me for assignments.” They put the book down, and looked him in the eye with a sheepish smile. “Can we agree we both messed up here? I miss the way you normally are.” “Okay.”

Later that night Jack had joined his lover in bed and they cuddled while watching some old movie that Jack insisted on. They poked fun at him for every cheesy moment and line, he defended the classics. His lover fell asleep before the movie ended. When the credits rolled he kissed their forehead and turned the tv off. It had been a while since he had smiled for that long. His cheeks were sore. He sunk into the bed, with his lover still in his arms. Knowing in his heart that they were going to be okay.

part 3~~~~~~~~

The medicine that jack had to pick up was stronger than the doctor had led the couple to believe. The warnings mentioned drowsiness and that when on it, one shouldn’t try to operate heavy machinery, but nothing like this. Jack’s face was a bit red, his lover had a goofy smile and had buried themselves in his chest. “I love you jackyyyy~” “I know” he sighed. They had been like this for hours, he wasn’t sure what to do. It didn’t seem safe to leave them alone but it was embarrassing to have them gush at him. “Do youuuu love meeeeeee?” the replied stumbling around a bit. “Of course I do.” He replied stiffly. They wrapped their arms around his neck as their legs gave out.

Jack grabbed them and picked them up. “Thank you Jacky-bear~” they said, giving him a bunch of kisses on the cheek and then nuzzled his neck. His face got even redder as he carried them back to bed. He leaned over the bed and placed them gently. However they wouldn’t let go of his neck, and they had wrapped their legs around his body. They pulled him down climbed on top of him. “Stay with meeeeeeeee,” He sighed. He wrapped his arms around them, hoping this would calm them down. After a couple of minutes, Jack moved to try and get up when he realized that his lover had fell asleep on him. He did not want to wake them up, so he relaxed.

After an hour they stirred, raising their head up and seeing Jack giving them an annoyed stare. “What happened?” the asked sleepily. “I like you better when you’re drunk.” He replied. Remembering bits and pieces of what happened, “oh no..oh no! I’m so sorry Jack.” They sat up and he chuckled, “it was worth it to see you wake up like this.” They got up and went to the bathroom to look in the mirror. They had a huge drool strain on their cheek and their hair was matted in different areas.

An alarm went off, “great,” Jack said sarcastically, “pill time.”


End file.
